


Lonely with you

by Sandersoddity



Category: SKAM France
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersoddity/pseuds/Sandersoddity
Summary: What if Eliott was in S1?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lonely with you

It was the first day of school for Lucas and he wasn’t looking forward to going to a new school with a lot of new faces he didn’t know.  
Lucas was secretly gay or he didn’t want to accept that he liked his best friend Yann. it was bad enough that Yann’s other friend Tom is constantly calling him gay as an insult and slurs everytime they hung out during summer break. It also didn’t help that his mom constantly quoted the bible every morning since her diagnosis last month. 

So after finishing his breakfast and saying bye to his parents, he was off to Yann’s house to head off to school with Yann and Emma.  
When Lucas arrived at Yann’s he saw Yann and Emma getting ready to walk off of Yann’s doorway.

It was Emma who saw him “Hey Lucas” she smiled warmly causing Lucas to smile back “Hey Emma” Lucas greeted in his usual manner before walking alongside Emma on the way to school.  
_______________________________________

Later that day he noticed a girl with pink hair hanging out with one of Emma’s former best friends Ingrid checking him out, he felt himself cower under her gaze. He never found himself worthy of anyone liking him, even if they seem to be friendly. He was hoping that Yann would get done with his class soon so he didn’t have to worry about the girl going over to him. He noticed her walk over, he silently cursed at himself not knowing what to do other than smile awkwardly.  
“Hey, i couldn’t help but notice you sitting here by yourself. I’m Alexia '' she smiled as she held her hand out for Lucas to shake “Lucas” he smiled, shaking Alexia’s hand. “I’m just waiting on two of my friends actually” he said as he saw Yann come out of his class with Emma ``Sorry to keep you waiting, Luc '' he apologised patting Lucas on the shoulder and sitting next to him where Alexia was seated. “Don’t worry about it” Lucas said watching Yann sit down next to him, “ so who was that girl who you were talking to? A possible girlfriend?” Yann grinned and nudged Lucas proudly. Lucas instantly felt uncomfortable talking about girls with Yann. “if it isn’t Yann and his gay best friend” Lucas instantly wanted to curl up on himself hearing Tom come over “Uhm, that was Alexia and she’s not my girlfriend… yet'' Yann's eyes lit up “my little Lucas is finally growing up and likes someone!” Yann exclaimed happily “are you sure he didn’t like anyone before? Like myself perhaps” Tom smirked slyly causing Lucas to shift uncomfortingly in his spot “i’m not gay, i don’t know where you keep getting that idea from. Are you sure you’re not the one who’s gay” Lucas smirked after he successfully pinning the subject on Tom “me? As if i’d ever be a queer” Tom scoffed causing Lucas to look at the ground and fake smile to not show that he was uncomfortable. 

Just then Lucas noticed a tall boy with a beige jacket pass Alexia and the group she was with. Lucas felt the world slow down around him as the boy looked towards him. 

As the boy disappeared he heard Yann repeating his name “what?” Lucas said in a confused voice as he looked at Yann “were you checking out your future girlfriend?” Yann wiggled his eyebrows, nudging Lucas, he nodded not wanting to use his words as it would show he was lying.

(A/N: Yes, i’m bringing out the fact that Lucas can’t lie to save his life)

‘I have to go” Lucas got up and went to a spot he was sure no one went to, once he got there he sighed as he sat down against a tree that was there, he checked to see if he still had weed in his backpack that Yann gave him.  
After preparing it he took a huff, sighing as he felt his mind go into a nice hazy state that he always liked to feel whenever he felt stressed. He got his phone out and noticed Tom followed him on instagram “putain” he said under his breath knowing he was sure to comment homophobic shit under his posts. But he didn’t want to be a dick, so he just let it be. He sighed in relief when he didn’t see Tom comment on his posts yet, closing the instagram app, he saw that his mom had sent him yet another bible verse, sighing yet again he closed the text and texted a friend he made from the summer, he found out that he may transfer later that year or yet next year since he’s been getting into trouble by fighting at his boarding school. Shaking his head at Arthur’s messages he texted him a photo of the joint he had in his hand. 

Finishing his joint he threw it into the grass and made another one, as he still felt stress from Tom following him and his mother sending bible verses.


End file.
